Help with a New Beginning
by NobleAssassin-0117
Summary: Three heros are transported to a new land to help Brom and the Varden. I got the inspiration from Blindluck92 and no this is not connected to his stories, but check him out.
1. The Help

"Once again I'm sorry but you have no choice. Akatosh has made it clear you were chosen to represent our realm on this quest," the speaker pleaded to the warrior.

"So what if he summons me? He hasn't looked after this land for nigh three hundred years. Look around you! My entire hold of friends and family gone because he allowed his chosen family to die! So I ask what does he offer?"

The priest looks looked at the warrior dead in the eyes. "He will undo all of this and put a dragon back on the throne with your timeline restored to after your third win over evil."

The warrior blink in surprise behind his helmet. He took a moment to take in the carnage around him. The rebuilt Helgen destroyed, littered with the bodies of monsters, townsfolk, warriors, and his wife. "Ok," he sighed, "where do I sign up in that case."

.

.

.

A young man sighed and sat down heavily into the couch. "So you want me to travel someplace on a quest without a prophecy, on your behalf? Plus you will give me my Achilles' heel back with out the actual heel? And time won't pass here because of some weird time magic law that I will never understand?"

The three other occupants of the room, a young girl, a middle aged woman, and an elderly woman, all nodded in response. "However you misinterpreted our words. You will not have the Curse of Achilles, but instead you will have increased heeling and a stronger body," the girl corrected.

The man gave another sigh. "Fine, as long as I can bring Riptide with me and you tell Annabeth and my mom, I will go on this new quest."

The three women nodded in agreement. "We can arrange that young Perseus," the middle one spoke.

.

.

.

A young blond man is surrounded by rubble clutching a body. "Pyhra, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." He started sobbing before a voice startled him.

"Mr. Arc, I'm sorry for this but you need more training so Cinder does not kill you the instant you meet again. I wish you well."

The young man whirled around and looked feverish around his vision going black by the moment. Startled he whirled around feverish searching, calling out. "Professor?" Where are you? What do you mean!" This was all he managed to get out before his vision was entirely black.

 **AN: I do not own Rwby, Eragon, The Elder Scrolls, or Percy Jackson. This story is my way of doing a magic version of Blindluck92's supernova stories but the are NOT connected. So prepare yourselves and comment or PM me for suggestions and questions for the story. Also update times will be inconsistent, as life happens. So without further ado Hobey ho lets go.**


	2. Has Arrived

_**I don't own anything.**_

.

.

.

Dragonborn POV

"Ogh."

The dragonborn stretched out on the ground where he had landed. He struggled to sit up, cussing the priest for just teleporting him without any warning, at least the Deadra gave some kind of warning. After he had sat up and had rudely muttered what he thought of the priest's mother, he started to take in his surroundings. Namely the ruined fort turret he had woke up in. The only indication that he was in a new place was the warm feeling of the air and the two other occupants of the fort, both of who were currently asleep in two different corners.

The turret was crumbling down with the only wall being the side of mountain the were apparently on. Everywhere else had crumbling walls that varied from two to ten feet high. The floor was covered in cracks with a skeleton in the corner of the room away from all three. Having his natural adventurer curiosity take over, he stumbled over to the skeleton and noticed a very important fact. He was butt naked with only his magic knapsack, unlike the other two. Deciding to just wear the ragged remains of the skeleton's armor, he continued.

The skeleton was from his unprofessional observation, a Mer, or elf, of some sort. It had the remains of a simple set of iron armor. The armor it self was engraved with various symbols that his dovah soul sensed the magic contained within. A groan from one of the other living occupants of the turret alerted him to how little time he had left. So dropping his knapsack, he went to work removing and changing into the skeleton's armor.

All in all he should have been paying more attention, because as sooon as he had donned the chest piece of the armor, he had a sword at the nape of his neck.

"Who are you," the voice behind the sword questioned.

Seeing no choice but to cooperate for a moment he spoke up. "My name is Ulf Feilan, Thane of White Hold and Haafinheim, member of the Companions and the College of Winterhold. Now may I turn around to at least see the face of my slayer."

"Ah I hope I'm no interrupting you gentlemen, but I do need both of you alive to persevere my realm. Oh and I know you are awake Jaune Arc, so stop pretending to be unconscious, you will need to listen as well," another voice interrupted causing both Ulf and his assailant to whirl around.

His first full look at his assailant was underwhelming. He was roughly twenty years old with a unusual set of armor on him, it was just a leather breastplate mimicking a bare chest with a iron helmet that had a t shaped open visor, minus a strip for the nose, and a metal plume. His sword was leaf shaped with letters of a language on the blade. His knowledge of blacksmithing deduced that it was bronze, a very weak metal.

The second one, Jaune Arc, he remembered, wore a tunic with just a chest plate with a shield on his back, and sword sheathed at his side.

Finally, he turned towards the third person, the one that just appeared. Which made sense since he was a ghost. But before he could question the ghost, he had snapped his fingers causing all of them to freeze.

"Well, now that I gave your attention, I can explain why you are here, and the changes made to your appearance. First off, appearance, your usual clothes would have singled you out. Therefore, your handlers, as you would call them, decided to alter your attire for the duration of this mission. And before you interrupt me, Mr. Arc, your handler would have been your professor."

The ghost clapped his hands together. "Now the mission is the reason you are in this realm. You Mr. Arc, were chosen due to the fact that Ozpin vouched for your usefulness and ability to help train your objective with your semblance. Or should I say semblances, since you volunteered yourself as Guardian of the Four Maidens. But I should say three since you failed." The ghost chuckled before continuing. "Oh yes, dear Pyrrha, my sweet Pyrrha, quote the raven 'Nevermore."

He turned to Ulf next. "Now I will not be revealing my name to you Dragonborn, but rest assured that I am on your side. I believe you will do everything in your power now to complete the job since your homeland depends on it."

"And finally, we have young Perseus. What a remarkable job you have done, leading entire pantheons to unity and destroying the prophecy of Ragnarok. You are here due to your loyalty to friends. Hopefully it will be broken, less you end up like Vrael over there," he said gesturing to the skeleton.

"But enough of that, you need to know about your mission first. See you all are in a land known as Alagaësia. In this country, a evil king named Galbatorix rules the land with an iron fist. However in three years time, a boy will come into possession of a blue egg like stone. He will be the key to salvation of this land. You three will be charged with protecting and training him. Now any questions?" he asked snapping his fingers.

The instant he was free, Jaune lunged at the ghost. But expecting this, the spirit snapped his fingers, causing Jaune to fall to the ground. Looking over at the other two he asked, "No questions then? Ok well seeing as you will need a cover story this will work. You assignment for now is to head north to the second town you come to. There you will wait for the boy. You will find horses and knapsacks for you halfway down the mountain. I wish you all luck with your mission," the apparition said before disappearing.

.

.

.

.

 _ **And that's a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed this installment of the story. Also I'm sorry for last chapter, I knew I had to get the prologue out of the way and I will think on ways to improve it. And if any of y'all want to beta this PM me. And post in the comments or PM me suggestions for Jaune's semblance. DFTBA**_


End file.
